1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to sensors (feedback mechanisms) of robotics and devices.
2. Background Information
It is well known that automation mimics the human body. It is observed that the computation systems for the data acquisition from sensors are basically a simple copy of human brain as well as the sensors are the simple copies of the receptors of the human body. It is clear that the automation systems with less than a hundred years of past, have a long way in order to reach the capability of human body with the experience of hundreds thousands years of evolution.
“Tactile Sensing”, which is the topic of the disclosure,—with current technology—is frequently limited to sense an approaching metal or a material that the sensor is sensitive and inform that to main processor by using proximity sensors. As the data which is transmitted by these sensors include only “true” or “false” and they are lack of leveled information, and they are also bulky (few millimeters diameter), these sensors are not efficient for multiple point applications.
Even for most developed humanoids, the technique that is currently being used is very expensive force/torque sensors, that are located on the joints. These sensors measure the contact pressure when an obstacle is in the way of the limb or when an object has been grasped. There exist one or more sensors and data acquisition systems for each limb (arm-elbow joint, fingers, etc.) in this detection/sensation method which costs too much.
For the application when pressure sensors are used the geometrical dimension becomes the issue, again. Even if the geometrical problem is relatively solved than again the transmission of the data to the main processor becomes an issue. Expensive data acquisition cards or microcontrollers are being used for current applications, but when the input numbers reach the level of hundred numbers; these inputs become a constraint/limiting factor. Human body that has been trying to be mimicked includes hundreds of thousands even millions of receptors in the fingertip, as it is known. And human brain processes all the data that are coming from these receptors very fast.
The most recent and similar robotic tactile sensing patent that is related is Koyoma and et. als.'s with number US20110067504A1, which is submitted at May 29, 2008 and published at Mar. 24, 2011. Optocouplers are suggested for tactile sensing, but because of the dimensions of these optocouplers for each fingertip of the humanoid, a single sensor is proposed. It is suggested that by placing one sensor for 5 millimeters with a matrix format will increase the quantity which means 9 sensors for 1 centimeter.
All related and similar patents have the common issues like, low sensitivity, low quantity sensor per one centimeter square (limited to number tens) and the constraints on the data input numbers.